The Way I Was
by Snarkiness
Summary: It was preposterous; completely and utterly unthinkable that he could possibly fall for a sibling of one of the marauders.' Snape/OFC
1. The Way I Was

_Making love to a picture frame one more time tonight_

_You can tell by the lines in your smile something is not right_

_Where are you hiding?_

_She's on the outside, I'm on the inside crying_

Across the room, he could see her sitting there. She was surrounded by people, but he paid no attention to them. She was always surrounded by her gallons of friends, and after so long watching her he learned to filter them out. He knew several people had seen him staring, including Professor Lupin whom he was sure would soon get defensive of his little sister. It was preposterous; completely and utterly unthinkable that he could possibly fall for a sibling of one of the marauders. After all, they had teased and tortured him all through school. Thinking of how he had hung upside down, frustrated and alone, made him itch to scoot away from the werewolf beside him, but he could not. Not without making a scene, which he had become quite well at avoiding unless it was completely necessary.

She always had a table of her students surrounding her while she ate in the back of the great hall, seemingly as far as possible from the other teachers. She had once told him she found it easier to get along with children than adults, who were much better at judging and weren't afraid to speak their minds. He disagreed completely, of course, but found himself nodding with her anyways. He wondered if that, since Professor Flitwick had retired (it was long overdue) and she now taught his choir class, she would teach charms. He actually didn't know what classes she had excelled in, he had never thought to ask. When she laughed, her eyes seemed to dance and sparkle. He had noticed that early on. But today, when she laughed, her eyes were still cold. Empty. He wondered what had happened. He had never seen her this...this...hollow.

"She seems quite sidetracked, your sister. Got a bit of werewolf blues?" he sneered to the man beside him. Professor Lupin's eyes flashed with a fire Snape had never seen before, and he knew he had hit his target dead on. By making fun of her, Lupin would never discover his secret.

"You know as well as I do, Professor, that Elle is not as I am," Lupin replied, inwardly seething but keeping it to a minimum in his tone of voice. He didn't appreciate Snape trying to start something, and he wouldn't take the bait.

"That is yet to be seen..." Whatever he had been about to say wasn't quite finished, as at that time the doors flew open to allow Dolores Umbridge to saunter through, some of her ministry croonies right at her side like heeling animals. Many of the teachers sat up straighter unconsciously, but Snape purposefully did the opposite. If she said anything he would simply hex her into oblivion. Merlin, he hated that woman...

She took Dumbledore for an 'urgent matter' and the both of them were gone. Professor McGonagal stood to dismiss the students back to their dormitories, and before Snape could look for Miss Lupin once more she had vanished into the crowd. Shaking his head at his horrible puppy-dog sickness, he stormed through students (many who parted to let him pass, much to his delight) and made his way to the dungeons to sulk. More ammo for the poor first year class he had next.

_Just another crazy boy hungry for your..._

_Hot love, wrap yourself around me like a warm glove _

_Your emptiness needs me and I'm filled up_

_Never need to go back to the way I was, the way I was_

The break room had always been a secluded place. Despite the fact that it was designated for the teachers, not many of them ventured there. Snape found it sad, as he frequented the place often and it was actually a nice place to get work done in the quiet. Tonight though, he only stood in the doorway as he watched the vixen on the couch.

She was drinking champagne. No hard, typically male drinks like firewhisky or rum. She had to have girly drinks like champagne, wine, or martinis. Everything about her was blatantly female and lady-like except her attitude. She was such a contradiction. In fact, he remembered when he had her in his classes. She had done well in potions, but had nothing to brag about. He had used the 'what goes around, comes around' adage with her, teasing and torturing her like her much older brother had done to him. He guessed it was about time it came around again, just taking a different form. He kept his occlumency shields high; for he wasn't sure what exactly her area of expertise was, for all he knew she could be an accomplished legilimens. Taking a seat next to her, he brandished his wand and brought himself a bottle of firewhisky. Pouring it into the waiting glass, still using his wand instead of pouring it the old fashioned way, he wondered how to make...what did they call it, small talk?

_I've tried and tried and tried and tried_

_But I've no concept of consequence _

_And I'm a master of self defense_

_Days get longer, life gets shorter_

_She treats me like no other_

_So old, dripping from head to toe_

"Professor Snape," she acknowledged, and he could hear the remembrance of his torture hidden beneath the greeting. Part of being a lady, though, was forgive and forget.

"Professor Lupin."

"Please, call me Elle. Most of my students prefer it, they say calling me Professor Lupin makes them think of my brother."

"I can imagine," he replied in monotone. He didn't call many people by first names unless he was making a sarcastic remark to them or about them, but perhaps he could manage hers.

"And should I just call you 'Professor Snape'?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to reply in his snarkiest manner, 'Duh. What else would you call me?' But he didn't think that would appeal to her in the way he was going for. Closing his eyes for a split second as he felt a headache coming on, he answered her question.

"Call me Severus."

He felt he would regret this.

_I can't make the same mistake_

_If you lose my love it was yours to take_

_Break down your door, take a little more_

_When I need you around_

_And I'm so terrified of leaving_

_It's a new low, try to pick me up again_

_But let go, see how far I get without you_

_Desperately need more of your...hot love_

_Wrap yourself around me like a warm glove_

_Your emptiness needs me and I'm filled up_

_Never need to go back to the way I was, the way I was_

**A/N- I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I was completely making it up as I went along. Forgive me for slow updates as I actually don't know if this will be a serious story for me or not. Oh, and credit to J.K. Rowling for all characters except Elle Lupin.(mwamwahahahha...I claimed a character!) BTW...the song is 'The Way I Was' by Maroon 5. And yes...I can promise you this will be a song fic. If you know of a good song you want me to use, tell me and I'll try to work it in. Honestly, how many fic writers take requests from their readers:)**


	2. Same Mistake

_Saw the world turning in my sheets, and once again I cannot sleep_

_Walk out the door and up the street, look at the stars beneath my feet_

_Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go..._

Snape thought he would regret the decision he had made regarding his name and Elle, but he found he didn't. Aside from a raised eyebrow given by McGonagall, no one even seemed to notice. The headmaster seemed to be avoiding everyone as of late, which of course the teachers found un-nerving. It had never happened in the history of the school, the headmaster ignoring questioning colleagues. But Snape shook it off. He knew all the answers to any questions he had would come to him in due time. And now, standing around the desk of Albus Dumbledore, Snape decided that time must be now. The grave look on Dumbledore's face only mildly worried him.

"I wish I could somehow prevent this or make it easier, but the ministry is determined to try this out. I've spent the last weeks trying to put it off, but the deadline is tomorrow and I have found myself unable to persuade them of changing their minds. Stubborn people, Ministry folk." He seemed to not realize, or maybe just not acknowledge the fact that he was procrastinating. Part of Snape wanted him to get on with it, but the other part dreaded what horrible news must be coming next.

"What is going on, Professor?" Minerva finally decided to speak, breaking the long pause that had filled the room. Several people shifted anxiously, none taking their eyes away from the man in question. Snape felt he could have brought up one of his many ingredient-cutting knives and cut the tension in the room, but found his feet glued to the floor as the headmaster began to speak.

"The ministry has decided to make a law. It concerns many of you, give or take a few, and even a few of our students. Mind you, this will be a shock." The traveling eyes stopped for a moment on Severus, and he had to stifle the urge to shift uncomfortably. Those eyes always felt as though they were piercing his soul. Feeling the need to avoid such intense scrutiny, Snape spoke.

"Yes?"

"The ministry has passed a marriage law."

There was a long and awkward silence, but then outbursts came flying from many.

"Thats outrageous!"

"Impossible!"

"They can't do that!"

Directing his attention to Professor Sprout, who had delivered that last comment, Dumbledore softened his eyes to speak. "I'm afraid they can. Of course, I had the same objections. They say that it will only last a month, but..."

Everyone seemed to absorb this information in the newfound silence. Marriage? It was never something Severus Snape had ever considered. Not since he was just a boy, and even then not seriously.

"Headmaster," Snape began, but he was fast cut off.

"Severus, I'm sure you have several comments you can make on quite a few different aspects of this situation. However, there is no getting out of it so we might as well continue. Ladies will be receiving a letter by owl that will contain several names of men they can chose from. This law only applies to witches ages eighteen through fifty." He paused to take a shaky breath before continuing. "Unfortunately, wizards can be of any age. I suggest, men, that we make this process as painless and easy as possible...as it will undoubtedly be harder on the witches."

After several more attempts at arguments, they were dismissed. Snape's mind was so full he didn't even remember the trip back to his chambers. His feet had been carrying him on instinct. The thought scared him a bit.

_Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go_

_My mind is muddy but, my heart is heavy does it show?_

_I lose the track that loses me, so here I go_

_Aooooooooooooooooo_

Thrown back onto his couch, fire blazing in the fireplace and half empty glass of firewhisky in hand, he reflected. The women would be getting their letters right about now. He found himself wondering who was listed on Elle Lupin's parchment. Allowing himself a small glimmer of hope, he imagined his name on the list. She wouldn't pick it. Not after the torment he had inflicted on her as payback for her older brother's crimes. He also wondered who else's names would reside with his own, but could come up with none that didn't inflict the pain of jealousy. He let himself wonder what on earth had made the minister choose such a law. It was idiotic, regretful, and in plain terms stupid. No sane person would possibly come up with something like this.

It was that thought that put into his mind the predatory gleam on the face of Dolores Umbridge when she had marched triumphantly into the Great Hall only a few weeks ago. The fire's gleam could not hold itself against the blare of the light bulb that went off in his head. She was doing this to get back at Hogwarts. Umbridge had come up with this herself, and it sounded exactly like something she would do. Not that there was a damn thing he could do about it, but somehow it felt better just knowing. Or, at least it would until he would spend the next month and possibly more seeing Elle Lupin, HIS Elle Lupin, on the arms of another man.

_So I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night_

_Said he'd seen my enemy, said he looked just like me_

_So I set out to cut myself, and here I go_

_Aoooooooooooooooooo_

He thought back, once again, to all the things he had done to poor 'Miss Lupin'. Oh, how he had sneered that name with all his might. Even hearing his own voice saying it now, replaying it in his head, made him wince. Normally, he was not one to regret any pain on his student's behalf, albeit physical pain. But she had always been different. The pain in her situation was only out of spite. He had made her lose all her friends. Granted, that wasn't entirely his fault, but he would gladly shoulder the blame if it meant even an ounce of real forgiveness from her.

Hurling his now empty glass into the fire, the flames roared as they engulfed the now shattered glass. He buried his head in his hands, cursing himself over and over again. He out of all people should know the feeling of regret, but it didn't change his actions. He was still the same person he always was. As far as he knew, even Albus Dumbledore did not or had never suspected his feelings for Lupin's sister. After all, before the first day of the new year he hadn't seen her since her graduation. She had looked so beautiful in her mahogany Gryffindor gown...

And yet another reason it couldn't ever work. Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to have some sort of curse surrounding them...somehow forbidding them to collaborate in any manner of the word. He had never understood it, but he backed it up with full force. All his enemies had been in that retched house. Some still were.

_I am not calling for a second chance, I am screaming at the top of my voice_

_Give me reason, but don't give me choice_

_'Cause I'll just make, the same mistake again_

_Aooooooooooooooooooo_

_And maybe some day we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak_

_Don't buy the promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep_

_And my reflection troubles me, so here I go_

_Aooooooooooooooooooo_

He wished he could tell himself he would be nicer to her...but he knew that as soon as he saw her; with her dark brown hair at her just above her shoulders and her eyes the most stunning mix of colors, he would see the Lupin in her and the hatred would return full force. He watched the remnants of the cheep Diagon Alley glass melt in the fire, and watched as before him it changed into the shatter pieces of his confused heart.

_I am not calling for a second chance, I am screaming at the top of my voice_

_Give me reason, but don't give me choice_

_'Cause I'll just make, the same mistake again_

**A/N- The song is Same Mistake by James Blunt. I thought quite a bit of it fit nicely, so I shoved it in. What say you?**


	3. No One is Alone

_Mother isn't here now. Who knows what she'd say?_

_Nothings quite so clear now. You feel you've lost your way._

_You are not alone. Believe me, no one is alone._

_Believe me, truly..._

Severus Snape woke up fast, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. More nightmares; that was nothing new and the shock of them faded after a while. They were always the same anyways...something he had seen or done in his Death Eater days. He had already lived through it once, living through it several times more had ceased to bother him. Yet another sign of how he had changed over the years. Rising to a seated position of the small couch, the chill of the room quickly reached him and he wiped a hand over his face to allow himself clear sight. The fire had gone out, probably sometime in the night. He rose to stand and flinched as a sharp pain stabbed at him from his lower back. Just a side effect of sleeping on a couch, he assumed. It didn't happen often, and it didn't really make a difference when it did. Bed or no bed, he could and would sleep.

The events of the night before came back to him in blurs, eventually sorting themselves out in his mind. He sighed; not the small sighs of a day-dreaming boy, but the heavy sigh of a man who had lived long enough to have seen many things. And he had seen many things, some of which made him shudder to recall, but the fiasco with the ministry was something new. Not that the ministry did not frequently get itself involved in dumb things...but nothing this severe. Looking out the window, he blinked as the sharp, unforgiving sunlight hit his eyes. It must be around 7, possibly 8. Classes would be starting soon enough. Cursing himself, he changed into fresh robes and flew out the door in a mass of swirling robes, the door slamming shut and locking behind him.

_You move just a finger, say the slightest word_

_Somethings bound to linger...be heard_

_No one acts alone. Careful, no one is alone_

The classes passed by quicker than he had ever remembered them. A few snarky remarks here, sharp glares there, and the students stayed quiet and worked quickly. It was the way he had always handled things, and he would continue to do so. The war had changed many things, but not that. Not him. Aside from the scar on his neck, nothing about him had changed. His eyes flicked toward the storage room that adjoined to his classroom, and he wondered just how much anti-venom he had left after the few vials he had used in the shrieking shack. Turning his attention back to the classroom, he startled as the bell rang and he shook himself angrily. Rising to his feet, he pushed himself passed the flood of students that had made it to the door quickly and stormed down the hallway.

Reaching the Great Hall, the first thing he noticed was the apparent lack of teachers. Only four teachers sat at the table; Lupin, Hagrid, (who hardly qualified as a teacher, in his eyes) Dumbledore, and soon himself. Of course, the women would be making arrangements. He had almost forgotten. Were there really that many teachers that were women?

With a shock, he realized that some of his seventh years were missing as well. When Dumbledore had said ages eighteen to fifty...surely he couldn't have meant...it was absolutely insane.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open, and the level of noise instantly dropped. The women walked in, many looking as if they had aged ten years since he had last seen them, only the night before. Five to seven of them sat at their house tables, and he shook his head. Then, he met the eyes of Elle Lupin.

_People make mistakes. Fathers, mothers_

_People make mistakes. Holding to their own_

_Thinking they're alone_

She ducked her head quickly, short brown hair falling into her eyes. He took a shaky, frustrated breath. He wanted so badly to know who she was now bonded to...but again felt the horrible pang of jealousy. They took their seats, and after a few moments the talk began again. The noise level soon rose as you would expect with children and teens all together in one room. Snape began to develop a headache.

_Honor their mistakes, everybody makes_

_One another's terrible mistakes_

_Witches can be right, giants can be good_

_You decide what's right, you decide what's good_

Dumbledore rose to his feet, spreading his arms and therefore dismissing the students back to their dormitories. As Snape rose to leave, he was stopped by the headmaster.

"Not yet, Severus. I think you would agree we need to talk."

When the flood of students had ceased, and their voices had diminished in the halls, the doors to the great hall were shut and the teachers were left. Dumbledore turned back to them again.

"Ah, yes. So. Where shall we begin. Madame Pomfrey?" Snape looked harshly at the old medi-witch. Last he recalled, she was forty-seven.

"From the very limited list I was given, I have chosen Charlie Weasley."

Snape jumped inside, his lip on its own curling into a sneer. Poor woman, marrying a Weasley...

"Very nice choice. You'll be well off in that family. Professor Lupin?"

Snape's mental tyrant came to an immediate halt as he turned black eyes to her currently stunning green. She hesitated before answering, her eyes seemingly only for him at that moment.

"I chose Severus."

_Just remember...someone is on your side, our side_

_Someone else is not_

_While we're seeing our side, maybe we forgot_

_They are not alone. No one is alone_

_Hard to see the light now_

_Just don't let it go_

_Things will work out right now_

_Ask me how I know..._

**A/N- No One is Alone by Mandy Patinkin. Sorry...this one is a bit shorter...**


	4. One Last Breath

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_

_Holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

The trip down to the dungeons took longer than Snape had ever remembered. It felt as if the spiral stairs had extended as he stood in the Great Hall waiting. She trudged along behind him, not having spoken a word since his name. He blinked, struggling to remain impassive about this sudden change in events. She deserved better; much better than he could give her, even if he had wanted her. **Still** wanted her. Only, now that he had her, could he let her go? Could he be so noble that after a month he let her return to being a Lupin? No...he was no Gryffindor.

Part of him wondered what was on her mind, and another part of him was afraid to know. An odd feeling for him, being afraid. As they reached the door of his chambers, he decided it couldn't be fear. More like...apprehension. He lowered the wards with a flick of the black wand he held, and opened the door. He then stepped aside, indicating with his head that she go through before him. She seemed surprised by the gesture, he could see it in her eyes, but she walked through nonetheless. She stopped just inside the door, seemingly surveying the room. He strode passed her and through another door on the far side, laying his wand on an end-table beside the four-poster bed. He took a steadying breath before walking back out to her, almost losing it when he saw her face framed in the shadows.

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say, let me say..._

"I know it isn't what you're used to..." he began, unaccustomed to caring for someone besides himself. She stepped in to save him the trouble.

"It's fine. Changes are unavoidable nowadays." Her eyes were darting about even as she spoke. Snape nodded in agreement before turning to the fireplace and using a wordless incantation. Incendio. The fire that suddenly roared made Elle jump, but it seemed to get her out of her trance. As he sat on a worn-out armchair that bore his house colors, she lowered herself into a matching couch. Both sets of eyes, one raven-black and one emerald green, seemed transfixed by the lapping fire. The heat was slowly circling the room before he spoke again, eyes never leaving the flames.

"Does your brother know?"

When she didn't respond, her turned to stare at her, his eyes serious. She bit her lip, avoiding eye contact as she shook her head. He let out a deep sigh, having feared as much. Changing the subject seemed to make them both happy.

"You have things to do before bed, I suppose?"

She nodded.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet, ain't so far down_

He watched her as she brushed her hair, every stroke seeming precise. Knowing full well no one could possibly take over twenty minutes just to brush their hair, he assumed she was stalling. Of course, he couldn't see himself doing anything differently were he in her shoes. She caught his eyes in the mirror and, proving him correct, let out a sigh and laid the brush on the counter. Somehow, in some odd way, seeing her hair brush on his bathroom counter made his heart feel strange. She walked over to him slowly, wringing her hands and avoiding eye contact. Seemingly an eternity later, the silence was broken.

"Well?" issued itself from his lips, and he felt himself wince. Even without meaning to he was harsh. This whole situation couldn't be easy for her.

"I don't know, it's just...listen. I'm sorry that I burdened you with this. With everything. I just..."

"I stood beside the most evil wizard in history as he tortured and brutally murdered innocent people, most defenseless, and forced myself to smile. Compared to that, would you call this a burden?"

He had been prepared to let her finish, to let her get it all out of her system this first night, but when he realized where she was going he had felt compelled to cut her off. Seeing her expression fly through several different emotions- repulsion, confusion, enlightenment, and ending on neutral- he almost regretted his harsh words. But, he knew it was what she needed to hear.

"You have class in the morning, I presume?" As a rule, he would not call choir a class, per se, but he didn't want to offend her. Again, a new feeling for him. He felt himself beginning to realize that for the next month, he couldn't be considerate of only himself. He couldn't bring himself to dislike the idea.

She nodded, bringing him back to where she stood in front of him, short brown hair hugging her chin. Her eyes- now blue -darted to the bed and back to him, and he knew what she was thinking without casting Legillimens.

"I'll take the couch." Holding up a hand when she began to argue he stopped her, and he rose to his feet. "Tomorrow, we will speak to your brother." She nodded, hesitating a bit before she walked passed him and into the room she had seen earlier. Only moments after the door clicked shut behind her did he allow himself to move, laying on the couch. He stared at the fire for hours until it finally went out; and even then, laying alone in the darkness of his sitting room, he did not sleep.

_I'm looking down, now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in his grace_

_I cried out, "Heaven save me"_

_But I'm down to one last breath _

_And with it let me say, let me say..._

_Hold me now _

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

**A/N- One Last Breath by Creed. Good song, very addictive.**


	5. Don't Stop Dancing

_At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light_

_A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right_

_Whatever life brings, I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees again but I know I must go on_

Snape's hand was threatening to cramp, but he kept moving it anyways. The normally fluid motions he used had become jerky and forced, and he finished for the day by adding one last red 'x' to the already high stack of failing papers. He leaned back in his chair, massaging his sore hand with the other and feeling free to let his mind wander. In no time at all and unsurprisingly, it landed on his new wife. A lot of the previously single staff was now married, and although he knew very few of the new couples, he did know that Elle's best friend Idina Menzel, the new charms professor, was now Idina Lockhart. He had overheard them talking that morning, and had found himself feeling sorry for the poor girl. He also knew that Remus Lupin had been chosen by Hermione Granger. In his eyes it was a good match. Two people he couldn't stand less likely to bother him.

And speaking of his brother-in-law, he wondered if Elle had spoken to him yet. She had seemed nervous about it last night, and hadn't spoken of it in the morning. He guessed she hadn't. He himself wasn't looking forward to it. With a resigned sigh, he rose to his feet and strode to the door. It would be lunch time soon, and his spot beside the newly married werewolf was inevitable. Knowing that didn't make the walk down any easier.

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many feel this way_

The slight twitch of his hand and the angry silence were the only signs that led Snape to believe Lupin had been informed of his sister's marriage. He wondered if that was why Elle wasn't here now. He realized with the absence of Idina what he should have known from the start; she was no such coward. No true Gryffindor would refrain from showing his or her face just to avoid a confrontation. He briefly contemplated asking, but discarded the thought almost immediately. He would save himself the sure trouble of opening the werewolf's mouth. He was spared the agony of that situation when Lupin spoke first instead.

"Where is she?" He had an almost agitated quality to his voice, and Snape refrained from his usual snarky manner.

"I assumed you would know." Although he didn't say it aloud, he let his tone implied that he didn't.

"I only just saw her in the hall. She was on her way in." Lupin sat up straighter, yellow irises scanning again in a clearly worried manner. It was his words that set off the alarm in Snape's head. Perhaps it was only left-over anxiety from his Death Eater days, but nonetheless something now seemed wrong.

"Professor Men- Lockhart is absent as well." Snape tried to keep his tone neutral, but it was only years of total control that kept the rising panic inside him at bay.

"Idina would go anywhere with Elle. They've been friends since they were children."

Snape let his black eyes join the golden ones beside him in scanning before rising to his feet and leaving. The last marauder wasn't far behind him.

_Children don't stop dancing_

_Believe you can fly away_

_Away_

In reality only four hours had passed, but it felt multiplied tenfold to the men sitting in front of the headmaster's desk. The grand clock that took up over half the ceiling rang four, but it went un-noticed by everyone in the room. The tension gradually circled, unforgiving and not missing anyone. Tense shoulders and pursed lips, and its job still seemed unfinished.

"The children said Idina never showed up for classes after lunch. I sent a substitute, but still...it isn't like her." The worry showed on McGonagall's face as she spoke, but she kept her tone just above neutral.

"I was informed as well by the students that Professor Lupin did not show up to teach her choral class this afternoon." Snape kept his tone light and uncaring, purposefully leaving out the part about the suspicious stares from the students when he had asked. He couldn't say the same for his brother-in-law.

"They're missing! Someone must have come into the castle unbidden..."

"Highly unlikely as it is, Remus, it will be looked in to let me assure you." Dumbledore's tone was overly sympathetic, and it was blatantly obvious he was attempting to keep the werewolf from hysterics. Snape's hands unconsciously clenched the arms of the chair he resided in at the possibility Lupin spoke of, but it was the only outward sign that anything inside had changed.

_At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see_

_Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world have you forgot about me?_

_Whatever life brings, I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees again but I know I must go on_

"Has someone spoken to Gilderoy?" McGonagall's voice was monotone, but the under-layer in it told Snape he wasn't the only one who disliked the though of the former professor returning for any reason.

"I would prefer not to cause any un-needed worry unless it is proven necessary." The hand that Dumbledore rose effectively shut Lupin's mouth, but instead of speaking he rose from the chair to look out the window. McGonagall's eyes were concerned and sympathetic as she stared at the werewolf's back, and Snape could see she cared a great deal. He wondered with a sudden sneer how Hermione would handle an emotional werewolf. Surely there was nothing in any of her precious books she had read before. Snape was knocked out of his reverie as the door to Dumbledore's office burst open, and all heads in the room snapped around to stare at the source of the commotion.

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many feel this way_

_Children don't stop dancing_

_Believe you can fly away_

_Away_

Argus Filch was panting, clutching his leg tightly as he worked to catch his breath. Mrs. Norris wasn't far behind him as usual, making her way up the steps as a princess would. Snape rose, lip curling at the sight of the mangy animal he had grown to hate over the years as he waited for the news.

"The doors...to the castle. They're broken...and there are scuffs...on the tile in the lobby. Signs of a struggle...and the doors were found unlocked. Someone definitely broke in and...took unwilling persons with them."

Lupin fell into the recently vacated chair with a groan, and McGonagall gasped loudly. Snape saw nor heard either through the sudden dizziness that overtook him.

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_Forget the pain and forget the sorrow_

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_Forget the pain and forget the sorrow_

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many feel this way_


	6. Hallelujah

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this; the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Hermione's face held no hint of the smile that always seemed to be just lingering as she pressed the cup into Harry's hands. She watched him as he blew steam toward her, taking a polite sip before setting it on the glass coffee table in front of them. Teatime was normally a fun break filled with stories and laughter, but today there was none of the latter. She sat herself on the couch, leaning back against the opposite armrest as she regarded Harry with patient eyes.

"It was Malfoy. It had to be! He's the only one who still keeps up the death eater habits."

Hermione nodded agreement, taking a long swallow of her tea and letting the warm liquid slide down her throat before she spoke, brushing her auburn hair out of her eyes. "I was thinking the same thing. Remus agrees as well...he says that Lucius Malfoy was never capable of letting anything go."

In the silence that followed, Hermione knew Harry was thinking of Ron. His death always seemed to hang above her as well, and she could practically see the dark blood lust in Harry's eyes. He wanted Lucius Malfoy to pay for what he had done to their best friend, they both did. But Hermione couldn't let him act irrationally.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

"He killed him, Hermione." There was interminable sorrow in that simple statement, and it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She fought them back as she reached for his hand.

"I know, Harry. But think about it before you jump into action."

Hermione wasn't prepared for the fist to slam down on the table and she jumped. Her wide eyes took in the crack that now adorned the glass, and the spilled tea beginning to run over the edges of the table. It was nothing compared to the murderous look in Harry's eyes.

"I can't let him walk. He walked when he killed Ron, but he won't walk with those two. I won't let him."

There was a fire in Harry's eyes, one Hermione hadn't seen since the battle almost a year ago. She had no doubt in her mind that whatever Harry threatened would be done. She knew she couldn't stop him, and she fought the urge to try. Seeing one friend die had broken her, but if anything happened to Harry she would shatter.

"What are you going to do?" Her eyes drifted over his face as she allowed him time for an answer. She noticed how much he had grown since the battle, and not just his height. He had lines etched into his face from the constant worry, and his eyes held a certain dullness behind the current flame.

"I'm going to find Lucius Malfoy, and I'm going to kill him."

Hermione nodded.

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut you hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Severus Snape sat alone in the dungeons, his mind uncannily clear. Lucius Malfoy, death eater and former friend, was the only possible candidate for the position of kidnapper. He never had accepted Voldemort's defeat, and had never let the crime dwindle completely afterward. He wouldn't have done it alone, though. Couldn't have. There had to be at least one other dedicated death eater out there with him. But what did they want with two Hogwarts professors? Choir and charms, of all classes!

He rubbed his eyes with a weary hand. It didn't make sense. Elle and Idina had no value to Lucius whatsoever. There was no reason...unless he knew who Elle had chosen. His eyes lost the frustration and suddenly became clear. This was a direct hit on him, and now that he knew it, he wasn't going to let it go. Professor Lupin had said Idina never left Elle's side, so she was most likely extra baggage. If that was the case, she could already be dead. But Lucius would save Elle...would save her until Snape came to him. He rose to his feet, reaching the door in a couple strides and beginning a plan.

If he was correct, and Lucius wasn't alone, then he would have to be stupid to go by himself. He found his fists clenching at the though of bringing someone, much less the first person that came to mind, but it couldn't be avoided. He made his way quickly to Lupin's chambers, scowling the entire way. Who knows? Maybe having a werewolf on your side could be beneficial.

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory much_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

The haggard man that opened the door seemed to have aged ten years in the last twenty minutes. He looked surprised; and it didn't fade as he stepped aside to allow the Potion's master entrance, ever the polite Gryffindor. Snape sneered at the thought as he walked through. The door shut behind him, and now there was no backing out. He turned to Lupin, speaking before he was spoken to.

"Lucius Malfoy has your sister. And her friend. Of this fact I am almost sure." His comments were met with palpable anger at the senior Malfoy, but he forged on. "I believe I know where to find him. I would have to be a fool to go alone. Perhaps I am a bigger fool for inviting you, but you may be useful."

Snape's words lost their usual sting as Lupin merely brushed them aside. Instead, Lupin raced across the room to stare his brother-in-law in the eyes.

"You know where Elle is?" Snape nodded, struck mute by the sudden change in the other professor's behavior. "Take me to her. Both of us."

Snape realized as they left that although he'd gotten what he came for, he felt no more reassured then before. They quickly covered the grounds in silence, both men speeded on by the thought of the ones they cared for at the hands of a violent murderer. Reaching the gates, they hardly spared a second before disapperating.

_There was a time you'd let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_


	7. Pain

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Hermione held on to Harry's arm as they slowly made their way through the darkness of an abandoned warehouse. It was clever, really, hiding them in a muggle place. Hermione winced as broken glass crunched under her shoe, but she was afraid to look down. Harry stopped suddenly, peering around another corner. Both pairs of eyes had adjusted to the slight darkness now, and their throats no longer gagged at the thick dust that hung in the air. Hermione felt him tense under her hand, and became suddenly tense herself. She watched as Harry slowly drew his wand out, knuckles already white on the handle. She followed suit, attempting to prepare herself for what she would see when they turned the corner.

No amount of preparation could have prepared Hermione for the body of her former professor, mangled and bloody. She had never liked Lockhart's nonexistent style of teaching, but no one should have to go like this. Anger flared in her eyes as she watched Malfoy Sr. standing not far from them. He was completely relaxed, and didn't even turn to face them when he spoke.

"I was wondering when you two would show up. Always the heroes, aren't we." He turned to face them, adding a few disciplinary clucks of his tongue to his over-confident tone. "But sadly, the heroes don't always win." Harry's wand was suddenly pointed straight at Lucius' face, although his hand shook slightly with rage.

"You're a monster!" Harry roared, his rage at its finest.

Hermione took in the blood pooled around Lockhart's slashed throat. The edges of the puddle were beginning to dry, and his throat had barely stopped bleeding yet. "Harry...I don't think he did this."

Lucius regarded them with nothing but a purely Slytherin smile as Fenrir Greyback crept up behind them, drooling and covered in blood.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt _

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out, you'll understand_

Neither Snape or Lupin stopped to survey their surroundings as they rushed through the warehouse. Snape remembered this place well; it had been a favorite of Voldemort's, allowing him to torture and kill both muggles and magical persons right under the ministry's nose. Returning to it almost made Snape sick. He managed to return to their current endeavor as he rounded the corner, Lupin matching him step for step. They had drawn their wands at the door, and numerous spells flew through Snape's head as he took in the scene before him.

Lockhart's body lay tossed on the floor, bloody and broken. Snape winced, turning his eyes to Lucius and...Harry Potter. How had he gotten here? Seeing Miss Granger straining in the corner, he realized she was being held by Fenrir Greyback and felt his stomach flip as he made connections to the body on the floor. Potter always managed to drag his friends into trouble right with him. Snape jumped back as Lupin flew passed him, lunging for Greyback's throat. His wand was forgotten-this was pure wolf on wolf blood lust. Miss Granger was freed from her captor as Lupin crashed into Fenrir in a full body tackle, and she ran into the corner crying and shouting. Snape turned his black eyes back to the other battle.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all (X 2)_

As far as he could see, Lucius was repelling all of Harry's attacks. The different colored lights flew back and forth for suspended minutes, neither touching or getting close to touching. Harry seemed to be getting weakened by anger and frustration, and Lucius was smiling. A smile Snape was all too familiar with; one he had seen on occasions he dreaded remembering. The man was truly evil, and there was no doubt left in anyone's mind about it. Snape realized the death eater's intentions far too late; by the time he raised his wand to cast a 'protego' at the boy, it had already occurred. The fatal shout and the blinding green light stopped all motion in the room, and all eyes turned to Harry. For a moment nothing happened, but it soon became clear that 'The Boy Who Lived' wasn't invincible. Harry fell to the ground, his face forever frozen in a mask of anger and grief.

Motion came back as Fenrir took advantage of Lupin's distraught distraction and lunged for his neck. Hermione crumpled to the ground, hit by nothing but her own emotions. Her eyes were locked on Harry's body, and her mouth was formed in a silent scream. Snape knew from experience that the images before her would forever be in her mind. Lucius ran, laughing at his victory. With a sudden start, Snape followed. He heard the snarling behind him, and Hermione's screams were no longer silent.

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go up you'll understand_

The beautiful light of the full moon made an odd counterpoint to the bloody battle that raged inside the building. Snape flung curse after curse at the retreating back of his old friend, but missed every time. If the man wasn't such a bloody coward, maybe he wouldn't weave around so much. He suddenly stopped with a strangled yell as he noticed Elle cowering in the corner of this new room they had reached. Lucius wasted no time in grabbing her hair and yanking her to her feet. Bound and gagged, her cry of pain was muffled. Malfoy held his wand to her throat, watching Snape with evil eyes and enjoying the woman's squirming.

"How much do you love your wife, Severus?"

Never before had Snape seen Lucius this way, and he had believed he had seen him at his worst. In the days they had been banded together by the summoning dark mark, he had seen both brutal murders and sick tortures. He had seen rapes and beatings; and he recalled how their faces would light up when they knew their target had reached it's breaking point, finally begging for death. But nothing like this...never like this. The rage inside of him welled up as he watched both of their faces, the attacker and the attacked, and he knew if he didn't end it now it would never end. Snape ignored the question purposefully. If he answered yes, Lucius would kill her to torment him. If he said no, then Lucius would kill her because of the lack of love. He simply turned his face into one of defeat, slowly lowering his wand. Lucius made the mistake Snape had been hoping for, and did the same. His black eyes locked with Elle's green for a split second; just enough time to communicate his intentions, and hope she understood.

"Avada kedarva!" Elle pushed herself away just before the green light flew past her, and it barely missed her head. It did, though, hit Lucius square in the chest. Anyone could tell he hadn't been suspecting an unforgivable from his former friend who he had believed weak. His face was disbelief as he fell, never to rise again. With his death Elle's bonds were broken and she ran to Snape's side, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arm around her, his eyes trained on the dead body of his old friend and his feet glued to the floor. After a short time, he realized she wouldn't want to remain here a moment longer and began to walk her out in the direction he had come.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough _

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all (X 2)_

It was immediately clear who the victor in this other battle had been. Snape and Elle arrived just in time to see Lupin transform back into himself, the ugly werewolf features regressing into his normal ones. Hermione sobbed freely, and Snape wondered if she had stopped since she had first been grabbed. His arm around his wife tightened as he stepped around Greyback's mangled body, escorting Elle over to her brother. Hermione ran forward, throwing herself at Lupin and sobbing into his shoulder, much as Elle had done only a few minutes earlier. Lupin did not hesitate in holding her back though, his eyes now glued to Harry's body on the floor. Everyone turned as one to stare, and Elle gasped as she began to cry silently. Both girls wept, and Snape was not entirely sure that Lupin remained dry-eyed as he reached out a hand to touch the boy. Snape grabbed it, shaking his head. His meaning was clear, and Lupin locked eyes with him for a moment before he stood again. They were walking out when Miss Granger began to scream, pulling free of her husband's embrace and making frantic hand motions.

"We can't just leave him here! They'll get him! They'll get him..." Her last remark trailed off as Lupin once again held her, steering her toward the rest of the group as they headed for the entrance.

"We will return to get him, Hermione. No one can hurt him anymore."

Snape was now sure that Lupin was crying, and was surprised to find that he was as well. He turned his face away, but Elle only held him tighter without a word as they reached the entrance. The darkness was giving way to dawn, and the couples disapperated with their loves ones in their arms.

_I know I know I know I know-_

_I know that you're wounded_

_You know you know you know you know-_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know you know you know you know-_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know I know I know I know-_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_


	8. Mad World

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Standing at only 5'1", Idina Menzel was a whole foot shorter than Snape. He noted, though, that her presence alone was enough to make up for the lost height. Her hair was a glossy black and the curls hung to her shoulders, framing giant brown eyes. Snape had no problem picturing her as a warrior. Her "battle wounds", a large black eyes and cut lips, helped to add to that effect without taking away her beauty. In essence, she was a warrior goddess of sorts. Snape had no doubt that it was how she had survived; holding her own against Lucius Malfoy was definitely something to brag about, although he could tell she wasn't a bragger. She shot him a weary smile from her chair across the room; and although he didn't smile back, he knew she got the message of his admiration and respect. They both turned to look at Elle as she walked in, silver platter of tea and small cookies balanced on her hands. She set it before them, managing to give them a smile though her abuse also showed plainly. She looked stunning in a silver dress that clung to her frame, her eyes a glittering emerald green that was emphasized by the brunette hair hugging her chin.

"Remus says Hermione refuses to move. He can't get her to eat, and she won't get out of bed. Poor girl."

Snape nodded at Elle's comment and saw Idina do the same. The teachers had already been informed of Miss Granger's condition, although not all details were related to the others. It had been two days; and the whole wizarding world seemed to hang under a fog of sorts, but none as bad as Granger did. Understandably so, but still...

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Snape shifted in his chair, turning his eyes away from the fire when he saw Lucius' staring back at him again. This battle hadn't ended yet. Elle seemed to notice, but simply passed him a cookie and resumed her conversation with Idina. He held the small confection in his hand, but just let the crumbs fall into his lap instead of eating it. He felt too sick to eat.

It wasn't long after the conversation started that it ended as well. Silence filled the room, thick but not suffocating. This sort of meditative silence was welcome. No one made eye contact, but instead they stared into the fireplace together. Snape licked his suddenly dry lips as the cookie crumbled in his hand. The soft sound seemed louder in the silent room, and suddenly both pairs of eyes were on him.

"Severus?" Elle's voice was tinged with a mixture of worry and alarm, and Idina rose from her chair. She thanked the hostess for the tea and took her leave quietly. Snape took a deep, steadying breath before he spoke.

"He was my friend, Elle." A whole world of deeply hidden sorrow was contained in that statement, although his face remained stony passive.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a mad world_

_Mad world_

"You had no choice. Would you rather I was killed?"

"Of course not...don't be naive." His snap was unintentional, but it didn't faze her in the slightest.

"Then you had no choice." A pause, then a quiet whisper. "He would have, you know."

Snape sighed again. "I know." He pinched the bridge of his nose and clasped his eyes shut tightly. He startled as she laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I never thanked you." She perched herself on the arm of his chair, rubbing his back slowly in comfort.

"It was implied."

"Maybe so, but I feel better saying it." She was encouraged that he didn't shy away from her touch...in fact he seemed to almost lean into it. She closed her eyes and sent a prayer skyward before sliding slowly into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder. She felt him strongly tense, and she almost pulled away when he didn't relax after a few minutes. Before she could move, though, a hesitant arm snaked around her back and his body relaxed under hers. Her sigh of contentment warmed his neck, and his ruffled her hair. They stayed like this for over an hour.

_Children waiting for the day they'll feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Wanna feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

As she watched him, Elle realized he looked much less threatening asleep. She wondered if she was the only one who had ever seen him like this, and the thought thrilled her. According to her brother, he didn't sleep often, and as far as he knew, Snape had never had a close relationship with anyone since he became a teacher. She resolved in that moment to be the one person he could both love and trust. She understood better than anyone that for him the battle was far from over. Elle knew that his former friend's face would haunt him for long days to come. She held him tighter, silently promising him they would get through it together. Laying her head back on his shoulder, she fell asleep with a smile.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a mad world_

_Mad world_

_Enlargen your world_

_Mad world_


	9. The Riddle

_There was a man back in '95_

_Whose heart ran out of summers but before he died_

_I asked him wait what's the sense in life?_

_Come over me, come over me_

The make-up on Hermione Granger's cheeks only added to her newly found color. In the weeks that had passed since Harry's death, her emotions had changed dramatically. Now she stood in front of a full length mirror, giving into her girlish urge and twirling again. The red silk landed slowly around her equally red ankle-strap heels, and she gave her reflection a smile. Her hair was up much as it had been for the Yule Ball back in her fourth year, except now her bangs slanted smoothly across her face, former frizz charmed out. She held her breath, not wanting to admit in her modesty how beautiful she truly was. In a few short minutes, she would walk down the isle and become Hermione Lupin.

Her soon-to-be sister-in-law clicked in slowly, wearing silver ankle-strap heels of her own. She gave Hermione an encouraging smile and moved to stand behind her in the mirror. Her reflection showed her stunning silver gown, complete with diamond earrings and a twisted French bun. It was an old Hogwarts tradition to be married with the bride wearing the groom's house colors, and being married on school grounds meant upholding that tradition proudly. Elle took in a shaky breath, her own nerves beginning to flutter.

_He said, "Son why you gotta sing that tune?_

_Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon_

_Let an angel swing and make you swoon_

_Then you will see, you will see..."_

"It makes me feel better that you're nervous too," Hermione admitted. Elle gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze. Music began to blare loudly playing a classic tune that every child knew from her days with dolls. Although the child had not the wonder you feel when you walk down the isle, the dream was the same. The girl's collectively turned their heads when Minerva McGonagall walked in, her eyes glowing and smile beaming at the both of them. She seemed overly proud to be a part of the wedding of her favorite student.

"They are ready for you." There was a sparkling of silver tears in her eyes as she held out a hand, preparing to escort Hermione to her position. Elle followed shortly behind as planned for this double wedding.

_Then he said, "Heres a riddle for ya_

_Find the answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I."_

Neither of them had a father available, and so they were to walk down the isle on their own. Hermione's motions were almost fluid as she strode slowly toward her destination at the altar, pretending to ignore the admiring stares. Elle waited patiently until Hermione stood across from Remus before she followed her footsteps. Mid-way through she caught Snape's eye, and she saw the delighted surprise that flared in them. Standing next to Hermione and across from her groom, she drowned out the pastor as she was lost in obsidian eyes.

Snape didn't speak as both couples got to their knees and clasped hands, but his eyes told the tale. The same eyes widened for only a moment when his bride squeezed his hand, but her smile was worth the momentary surprise when he squeezed back. Remus spoke first.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, promise to love and cherish only I for the entire span of our marriage?"

"I do." Hermione seemed to have lost her former nervousness, for her tone was confident. A streak of winding blue shot from the pastor's wand over their intertwined hands, the beginning of the unbreakable vow. "Do you, Remus Lupin, promise to not only do the same but provide and care for me as well?"

"I do." A strand of red joined the blue to dance around clasped fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

_The batter swings and the summer flies_

_As I look into my angel's eyes_

_A song plays on while the moon is high over me_

_Something comes over me_

They stood as one, Remus pulling his wife to him and kissing her strongly. The clapping and cheering that erupted made Hermione blush, but she was all smiles as they looked at each other. Lupin's brown tux moved with him as he took Hermione over to the side, all eyes now on the next couple. Any students who were surprised to see their snarky potion's master in love were wise enough to keep it shut. His voice was even deeper than usual when he spoke.

"Elle Lupin. Do you promise to both defend and fight for our love at all times?"

"I do." Snape blinked, his lips twisting in an ironic smirk at her words. The strand of blue wrapped itself around their hands, and Elle watched it for a moment before she spoke. "Do you, Severus Snape, promise to collaborate with and care for me as long as we both shall live?" Elle knew that last part was stretching it, but was thrilled to the core when he didn't hesitate for an instant.

"I do." The red streak hadn't even finished winding before they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. He kissed his bride, ignoring both cheers and even catcalls from the more daring students in the audience.

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small_

_But if you think about it, man, you know we've got it all_

_Cause we're all we've got on this bouncing ball_

_And I love a free, I love you freely_

The two couples made their way back to the castle, all four hearts now much less burdened and feeling lighter than ever. Anything that came in the future...they would face it together. Snape turned to Elle, and this time it was he who squeezed her hand first. Her smile could have dimmed the sun.

And the one month marriage law flew out the window.

_Here's a riddle for ya_

_Find the answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I_

**Fin.**


End file.
